Joyride
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: Prequel to "Penfold's Wish Upon A Wishing Well". Colonel K must retrieve the Mark 4 when it was stolen by a group of drunk teenagers who decided to take it on a joyride.


_**DISCLAIMER: Danger Mouse (2015) belongs to CBBC**_

 _ **Danger Mouse's personality is STILL a mix of his 80's personality and his 2015 personality**_

 _ **This is a somewhat of a prequel to "Penfold's Wish Upon A Wishing Well" but more or less takes place within chapter 2 of "Arachnophobia".**_

 _ **There's also going to be a Sly Cooper cameo hidden in the fanfic.**_

 _ **Also, just to make things clear here, I'm actually Canadian, not British (my Dad's actually British) so my attempts to make this fanfic a bit faithful to the new series might be challenging**_

* * *

London. All is quiet during the night as everyone is fast asleep in their nice, cozy beds, dreaming of all the good things they've been dreaming about.

For example, Colonel K dreams of finally getting to level 1 000 000 000 000 in _**Giraffe Warrior**_ without ever experiencing a connection error or getting a game over, despite the level difficulty going up along the way. He hates poor internet connection, but he's grateful that the giant spider from episode 7 of the new series gave him extra internet. Say, isn't Colonel K's home already filled by a pile of giant spider webs? Where does he store all those extra webs?

"All will be answered one day." said Colonel K from Colonel K's dream. "But not now. I'm about to reach level 1 000 000 000 001! I'm unstoppable!"

Okay, moving on. From what we have seen earlier, everyone in London are fast asleep and dreaming of all the good things they've been dreaming about.

And for once, Danger Mouse isn't having a spider-related nightmare thanks to taking the professor's advice after what happened during his last mission where he fainted from lack of sleep _during_ a mission, and he's finally getting a good night's rest instead of staying up all night training for countless hours.

But will he wake up in a good mood in the morning?

"What makes you say that?" Danger Mouse asked the narrator.

Well, Danger Mouse, this story begins where, like I said, everyone in London is fast asleep and having sweet dreams. However, there are only a few citizens still up and running, and my guess is that those few citizens that are up late at night are teenagers.

"Why teenagers?" Penfold asked the narrator.

Well, Penfold, most teenagers stay up all night partying at their friends place like wild, unruly animals! They should learn their manners and be a benefit to society! This _is_ London after all.

"Look here, just because its London doesn't mean everyone has to be prim and proper all the time like those few episodes of South Park where they portrayed us British folks wrong!" Penfold yelled. "It's offensive!"

"Penfold, have you been watching South Park again?" Danger Mouse asked Penfold as he raised his eyebrow.

"Cor, it's only a few episodes I've watched, Chief." Penfold cried in defense. "It's not going to hurt anybody."

"Penfold, this fanfic is rated **K+** for a reason." Danger Mouse spoke again. "Young readers are going to be reading this."

"Well then, lets tell all the young readers out there that they shouldn't be watching South Park until they're 18." Penfold suggested.

"Penfold, shush!" Danger Mouse spoke before turning to the narrator. "Continue."

Thank you, Danger Mouse. Now where was I? Oh yes! There were only a few teenagers up and full of energy in a very dark and late night in London. There was a really loud and unruly party at one of London's many nightclubs. Honestly, someone is trying to get a good night's sleep here, and Danger Mouse needs his beauty sleep if he is to save the world from the forces of evil again!

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Danger Mouse sighed in a deadpan tone.

Anyway, coming out through those doors were a group of teenage boys - a fox, a cat and a pig who are all drunk from drinking too much alcohol without parent supervision. Say, aren't they a little too young to be drinking alcohol? Do they even know that the legal drinking age in England is 18?

What's this? A fox is attempting to drive home, not realizing that he's intoxicated? Drinking and driving _so_ not go well together, I say! Think of the young readers reading this!

"Dude, we're at the same street as that huge pillar box that Danger Mouse dude lived in." A cat spoke to the fox, equally as drunk as him.

"What is it that you're suggesting, Jacob?" The fox asked the cat.

"What I'm saying is that this Danger Mouse dude is all fast asleep, and that this might be the perfect opportunity to check out his sweet ride before he wakes up." the cat, Jacob replied.

"Duh, isn't breaking into the pillar box just to look at his car illegal?" The also-equally drunk pig asked the cat.

The cat scoffed at the pig. "Relax, Peter! Danger Mouse will never know that we're here to borrow his ride."

And so those three, intoxicated, unruly teenagers sneak into HQ through the sewers, completely unaware that Professor Squawkencluck's surveillance cameras have been installed all over HQ, including the sewers.

"This is it, dudes!" Jacob said with pride as he and the other two teenagers enter the garage where Danger Mouse keeps the Mark 4 parked in. "Danger Mouse's Hero Car!"

"It's even better than the Batmobile." Peter replied as he drools in awe.

"Let's give it a test run!" The fox shouted with excitement.

Jacob had to clamp the fox's mouth shut to avoid getting discovered. "Shut it, Craig. Do you wanna get us caught?"

The fox, Craig shook his head in respond as he, Jacob and Peter enter the Mark 4 with Craig behind the wheels and making an attempt to turn on the ignition.

"I say, isn't drinking and driving dangerous, DM?" Colonel K's hologram shows up out of nowhere. "C'mon, ol' chap. You're better than this!"

"Cool it, old man!" Craig spoke to Colonel K's hologram as he finally turns on the ignition, letting the Mark 4's engine run.

"Hang on! You're not DM!" Colonel K's hologram cried upon realizing that the intoxicated driver isn't Danger Mouse. Heck, _even_ Danger Mouse wouldn't do something as stupid as that! "What in Queen's name are you unruly teenagers doing in Danger Mouse's car?"

"We're taking her for a ride, old man!" Jacob yelled at Colonel K's hologram as Craig drives out of the garage, damaging its closed doors in the process. "So long, sucker!"

"Come back here with DM's car!" Colonel K's hologram yelled as he tries to go after the stolen Mark 4.

()()()()()

London. All is quiet during the night as everyone is fast asleep in their nice, cozy beds, drea- hang on! Who in the Queen's name is driving the Mark 4 at this time of night?!

"Shut it, you dumb narrator!" Jacob yelled at the narrator.

I say, you are the most disrespectful, intoxicated person I've ever met! You're even more disrespectful than most whining little brats I have met in the past! I shall let your parents know about this unruly behavior at once!

"I said shut it!" Jacob yelled at the narrator again. "Man, that dork's annoying!"

"Let's turn on some sweet music and pretend that annoying narrator's ain't here!" Craig suggested as he turns the volume of the radio up to maximum. "There, that's better!"

None of the three teenagers heard the screams of Colonel K's hologram from behind. "Come back here, you unruly hooligans! The Mark 4 is for secret missions only, _not_ for joyriding!"

"Turn right at the next intersection!" Jacob ordered Craig who immediately turns right at the next intersection ... on a _red_ light! I'm pretty sure that in Britain, drivers drive on the left side of the road

Because of this, Craig nearly hits a familiar blue van with flame patterns on the front and both sides that was going to go left at the intersection.

"Watch where you're going!" the driver, Murray Hippo yelled at Craig, Jacob and Peter.

"Shut it, porky!" Jacob yelled at Murray as Craig continues driving.

Colonel K's hologram arrived at the intersection, having no idea where the teenagers took the Mark 4 to.

"Murray, do you know where those three unruly kids went with Danger Mouse's car?" Colonel K's hologram asked Murray.

"He went that way." Murray points at the direction the teens went with Danger Mouse's car.

"Thank you!" Colonel K's hologram thanks Murray as he continues to go after the stolen Mark 4.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jacob cried as he spots Colonel K's hologram still chasing after him and his friends from the side mirrors. "How is that old man still catching up to us?"

"There are a lot of things you kids don't know about." Colonel K's hologram replied as he successfully grab hold of the Mark 4's rear bumper.

"I've got this, guys!" Craig yelled at his friends as he pulls out a feather.

"You gonna tickle the old man. hoping that he would let go of the car?" Peter asked Craig. He lets out a gleeful smile. "Nice."

"I say, who's driving the car?" Colonel K's hologram asked Craig.

"Craig, you moron!" Jacob shrieked as he grab hold of the wheel "You could've gotten us killed!"

"Look, Jacob!" Craig yelled back at Jacob. "Do you want that old man to stop chasing us and ruining our fun?"

"Yes, I want him out of our hair and all, Craig!"

"Er, guys ..." Peter meekly spoke.

But Craig and Jacob ignores Peter as they continue to argue with each other.

"Guys ..."

"Such reckless behaviour if you ask me." Colonel K's hologram spoke to himself quietly.

"GUYS!" Peter yelled this time which catches Craig and Jacob's attention.

"WHAT?" Both Craig and Jacob yelled at the same time.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT CLIFF!"

Craig immediately took over the wheel and stomps on the brake pedal hard to avoid the cliff ahead of them. He tried steering to the opposite direction of the cliff, but all it did was skid in circles and it was too little too late. The Mark 4 ended up driving off of a cliff and fall 30 feet to the garden of hard rocks below.

"Doesn't this car fly or something." Craig asked Colonel K's hologram.

"Er, about that ..." Colonel K's hologram sweated nervously as he scratches the back of his neck. "The professor had to disable flight mode because she's been noticing some technical problems with it since Danger Mouse came back from his last mission earlier today."

The impact of the fall damages the Mark 4 severely because its flying mode doesn't seem to work right now. Its once proud golden body is now dent and rusty - a terror to any potential drivers in need of a car to drive on. In fact, the _entire_ car is severely damaged and is _beyond_ repair. Jacob, Craig and Peter seemed to be hurt from the crash, despite wearing seatbelt, but Colonel K's hologram appears to be fine and has little to no injuries at all. He's thankful for the real Colonel K to made a sentiment hologram version of him.

"It's a good thing I'm a hologram." Colonel K's hologram spoke before turning his attention to the injured teenagers. "Are you chaps alright?"

"Call ... for ambulance ... old ... man ..." Jacob barely has any strength left to speak. "Peter ... losing ... too much blood."

"Good heavens! We can't let that happen!" Colonel K's hologram shrieked in horror that he began dialling 1-1-2. "Hello! Get me the ambulance! There's been an accident!"

()()()()()

Dawn broke out in London as its citizens were forced to get out of their beds as early as 6 AM, looking like dead zombies having the urge to eat brains. But not _all_ of them were being forced to get up at 6 in the morning. Some are still asleep in their cozy beds. Give them a few more hours of sleep should do the trick.

And here in HQ, it was a early, beautiful morning as Penfold (in his _**Giraffe Warrior**_ onesies) and Professor Squawkencluck are having a nice, peaceful breakfast. Penfold is eating his breakfast while Professor Squawkencluck is busy putting the final touches in her latest gadget.

I say, where is Danger Mouse?

"Probably still worn out from our last mission." Penfold replied. "Baron Greenback's been giving him a hard time lately."

Professor Squawkencluck turns on the television to pass the time.

" _BREAKING NEWS! There has been a car accident last night!"_ The news reporter from the television informed the audience. " _The infamous Mark 4, vehicle of Danger Mouse had just crashed into this garden of hard rocks by the beach not far from London at 3:56 AM!"_

"Chief! Have you been doing any late-night driving again?" Penfold shouted from where he was, hoping that Danger Mouse would respond from his room. But he didn't get a respond from him.

"I'll go check on him." Professor Squawkencluck informed Penfold as she leaves the main room.

" _Before anyone jumps into conclusions and think that the driver is Danger Mouse, I've just been informed that Colonel K, I don't know it it's his hologram or the real thing, has been involved in this tragic accident and knew what really happened."_ The news reporter continued. _"It seems that the Mark 4 have been stolen from HQ by three teenage boys who all decided that it would be a good idea to take the Mark 4 on a joyride all while being intoxicated. It happened at 3 AM. Colonel K discovered the boy's crime before Danger Mouse could and tried to get the Mark 4 back from them, only it didn't end very well. The car was going too fast, it skidded towards the 30-ft cliff and landed at the rocks. Colonel K is alright because he turns out to be a hologram all along. The three teenagers that were involved in the theft of the Mark 4 were severely injured from the crash, but they will be facing several charges for breaking and entering private property, grand theft auto, reckless driving and impaired driving."_

"Nevermind about earlier, Chief!" Penfold shouted again. "You can go back to sleep if you want!"

Professor Squawkencluck went up to Penfold. "Penfold, I've checked Danger Mouse's room. He's not in bed."

Penfold gasped. "Oh ick, if he's not in bed and is not in the car accident, where could he be?"

"In the training room, Penfold." Danger Mouse replied as he shows up out of nowhere before turing his attention to Professor Squawkencluck. "Thanks for the advice last night, Professor. It works like a charm."

"Don't mention it." Professor Squawkencluck replied.

"Chief," Penfold spoke to Danger Mouse with such concern coming from his mouth. "Do you remember what you were doing last night? At 3 in the morning?"

Before Danger Mouse can have the chance to speak, Penfold continues, this time he seems very concerned. "Please be honest, Chief. I'm already beginning to grow worried about you."

"Penfold, there's nothing you need to worry about." Danger Mouse replied. "After that incident we had yesterday, I went to see the professor for a check-up and then I went straight to bed to recover the sleep I've been lacking. I was practically knocked out from lack of sleep that I didn't wake up till around 7 this morning."

The gadget that Professor Squawkencluck had been working on beeped once. "He's telling the truth. Penfold."

"Cor, that's a relief." Penfold sighed in relief.

Danger Mouse gave Penfold a nervous glance. "Is there something I should know about?"

" _Disastrous, DM!"_ Colonel K's hologram cried as he appears in front of Danger Mouse. " _The Mark 4's been severely damaged!"_

Danger Mouse's only good eye widen after hearing this shocking news. "What?! When did it happen?"

"It happened last night when three teenagers broke into HQ, took the car for a joyride, Colonel K had to go after them to make sure they don't do anything stupid and then all of sudden, they drove off from a cliff because they were going too fast and landed hard on the garden of hard rocks by the beach at 3:56 in the morning." Penfold answered.

"He's right." Professor Squawkencluck told Danger as she held up a disk. "I've got the evidence."

"I was wondering when installing the surveillance cameras in the sewers would be a good idea." Danger Mouse spoke before facing Colonel K's hologram again. "How bad is the Mark 4?"

" _Very bad, DM, thanks to the professor having to temporary disable flight mode."_ Colonel K's hologram replied sadly. " _Even the best of our technicians in HQ are having a hard time fixing the car."_

"Then let me try to fix the Mark 4 instead." Danger Mouse suggested.

"It's okay, Danger Mouse. I can fix it for you if you want." Professor Squawkencluck told Danger Mouse.

"I appreciate the offer, professor, but I have to turn it down." Danger Mouse replied. "You've already helped me with my sleep problem last night, and honestly, I didn't want to keep you away from working on your projects just to fix the Mark 4."

"So what is it that you're saying?" the professor asked again.

"Let me try the fix the car back to its original form, body, engine and all, and maybe later on when I'm finished, you could install any gadgets in it when I'm done." Danger Mouse suggested. "It's probably quicker this way."

Professor Squawkencluck smiles, agreeing to that suggestion. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
